Let Sleeping Bones Lie
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Booth catches Brennan in a rather vulnerable position- napping.


All rights belong to their respective owners. I just borrowed! :)

 **Let Sleeping Bones Lie**

 **A Booth and Bones Fanfic**

Armed with file in hand, Special Agent Seely Booth of the FBI strolled past the lab of the Jeffersonian. He was so focused that he almost knocked over Angela Montenegro.

"Hey Booth. Where's the fire?"

"Sorry Angela, I didn't see you," Booth apologized, bending down to help the artist retrieve the papers that now lay scattered on the floor. The two worked in silence and within a few minutes, colored facial sketches and medical records were quickly organized and placed back into the artist's waiting arms. "Hey, have you seen Bones?"

Angela's face lit up and a smirk graced her lips. He saw the familiar matchmaking glimmer in her eyes and mentally shook his head. She was scheming.

Booth groaned. Since he and forensic anthropologist, Temperance Brennan aka Bones had been partners, Angela Montenegro had got it into her pretty head that they were a match made in heaven.

Before she could come up with any obviously encouraging comment in her plans to get them together, Booth clarified his intentions.

"We have to wrap up the latest case."

The sparkle dwindled, but to his regret did not disappear. "Last time I saw her she was at her desk, buried in paperwork. Knowing Brennan, she's probably still there."

Booth murmured a quick thank you headed in the direction of his partner's office. If he had turned, he would have seen Zac Addy and Jack Hodgins stroll to Angela's side. He also would have seen Angela's large grin.

In a couple quick steps, he was at his destination and, shifting the file to his other arm, knocked at the door. Receiving no answer, he cautiously entered.

Her desk was empty, the files and folders Angela had mentioned piled under her computer and spread across the entire area of the work table. A few bins sat in the corner… her work for the weekend. He looked at the full file in his hand. It could wait. He tucked it securely under his arm and was about to reach for the doorknob when he saw her.

It was not the first time he had found her asleep on her office couch. This was, however, the first time he had stayed after having made that discovery. Tonight, he just couldn't make his feet move.

Her dark auburn hair, pulled into its normal ponytail at the nape of her neck, lay sprawled across the couch cushion. It shimmered in the semi-darkness of the office. As Booth got closer, he picked up the distinct scent of vanilla. He chuckled softly. There was a woman peaking through the scientist.

Her breathing was rhythmic, slow and even. Piercing green eyes were hidden behind fluttering lashes. Her forgotten lab coat was hung on the edge of the arm and Booth couldn't help but laugh quietly when he saw a couple boxes of Chinese take out from their favorite restaurant on the floor next to the sofa. She wasn't analyzing, she wasn't examining. It was one of the rare times where he saw Brennan as Brennan, not as an anthropologist, not as his partner, but as a woman.

His grin widened when he saw a small figurine on the table next to her. Jasper, the pig.

On one of their recent cases, Bones had informed him that she had always wanted a pet pig with the name Jasper. She had gone on to tell him that pigs were the most sanitary domesticated animals and he had to admit he kind of tuned out, but the choice of pet his forensic anthropologist partner had divulged stayed in his mind for the entire course of the case. So he decided to get her Jasper, a porcelain replica of her dream pet… the very one which now sat by her head. His reverie was broken when he heard Bones sigh. He snapped back to the present and watched guiltily as she shifted in her sleep. Her brow furrowed in thought then relaxed.

She was clearly exhausted… He'd let her sleep. The case could wait. But before he left…

He leaned over, his lips lowered. They tenderly kissed the pale skin at her temple. "Sweet Dreams Temperance."

Hodgins, Angela and Zac saw Booth's departure a short while after entering Brennan's office, the file still in his hands. Angela turned to her co-workers with a dreamy smile.

"I give it 2 months."

Meet with Hodgins' quizzical frown and Zac's puzzled expression she continued, "2 months and they'll be more than just partners."

Leaving the two men, Angela returned to her sketchbook. She suddenly knew exactly what to draw.


End file.
